Moves
Moves (referred to as "Skills" in-game) are techniques that deal more damage than regular attacks but use Reiatsu. Most moves are reserved for some classes (usually 1 class, rarely 2 or more). List of Moves Kido-Based Moves Bringer Pulse: This skill can only be used by Fullbringers. Unlocks at level 40 and deals low damage for 1 needle and low-moderate damage if all 5 connect. This skill shoots out 5 needle-like projectiles at very fast speeds, this consumes 35 Reiatsu for each needle fired. Cero: This skill can only be used by Arrancars and Vizards. Unlocks at level 65 and deals low damage. This skill can be charged up but still deals the same amount of damage and uses the same amount of Reiatsu when used immediately, this consumes 650 Reiatsu. Speed Bomb: This skill can only be used by Fullbringers. Unlocks at level 135 and deals low damage then medium damage upon exploding. This skill fires a green projectile at very fast speeds and explodes on contact, this consumes 650 Reiatsu. Sin Slice: This skill can only be used by Sinners. Unlocks at level 145 and deals low damage. This skill shots an orange needle at fast speeds, this consumes 350 Reiatsu. Bomb Duplicate: This skill can only be used by Fullbringers. Unlocks at level 235 and deals very low damage then low damage for each explosion. This skill fires a tiny white projectile at very fast speeds and explodes 5 times on contact, this consumes 500 Reiatsu. Fire Explosion: This skill can only be used by Sinners. Unlocks at level 245 and deals low damage. This skill fires an orange ball at fast speeds, this consumes 500 Reiatsu. Bala: This skill can only be used by Arrancars. Unlocks at level 245 and deals low damage. This skill fires a violet ball at very fast speeds, this consumes 250 Reiatsu. Devil's Explosion: This skill can only be used by Sinners. Unlocks at level 565 and deals low damage. This skill can be charged up but still deals the same amount of damage and uses the same amount of Reiatsu when used immediately, this consumes 1,000 Reiatsu. Gran Rey Cero: This skill can only be used by Arrancars. Unlocks at level 850 and deals low-moderate damage. This skill can be charged up but still deals the same amount of damage and uses the same amount of Reiatsu when used immediately, this consumes 1,000 Reiatsu. Cero Oscuraso: This skill can only be used by Arrancars. Unlocks at level 2,215 and deals moderate-high damage. This skill is one of the most powerful Kido skills in the game but also having one of the biggest Reiatsu cost in the game, it fires a green and black beam of energy, this consumes 7,754 Reiatsu. Kendo-Based Moves Fire Kick: This skill can only be used by Sinners. Unlocks at level 25 and deals low damage. This skill lunges the user forward and lights either their left or right leg on fire, this consumes 155 Reiatsu. Fire Punch: This skill can only be used by Sinners. Unlocks at level 65 and deals low damage. This skill lunges the user forward and lights either their left or right fist on fire, this consumes 125 Reiatsu. Getsuga Tenshou: This skill can only be used by Fullbringers and Vizards. Unlocks at level 105 and deals low damage. This skill fires a slash of energy at fast speeds, this consumes 250 Reiatsu. Transforming Moves Shikai: This skill can be used by every class (except Quincy and Hollow). Unlocks at level 450. This skill transforms the user's sword into the Shikai sword they made in the character creation screen, having an initial cost of 300 Reiatsu, this has a moderate Reiatsu drain of 209 Reiatsu a second. Bankai: This skill can be used by every class (except Quincy and Hollow). Unlocks at level 1,575. This skill transforms the user's sword (and the user's body into a different "suit" in two classes) into the Bankai sword they made in the character creation screen, having an initial cost of 1,000 Reiatsu, this has a fast Reiatsu drain of 268 Reiatsu a second. Area Changing Moves Other Moves Charge: This skill can be used by every class. Unlocks at level 1. The user charges their Reiatsu. Step Left/Right: This skill can be used by every class. Unlocks at level 6. The user either dashes left or right at medium speeds, this consumes 100 Reiatsu. Spiritual Pressure: This skill can be used by every class. Unlocks at level 6. The user engulfs themselves in an aura of varying color depending on the class chosen, this consumes Reiatsu at a very slow rate. Flash Jump: This skill can be used by every class. Unlocks at level 20. The user jumps much higher than their regular jump, this consumes 150 Reiatsu. Flash Step/Sonido/Shunpo: This skill can be used by every class. Unlocks at level 40. The teleports to anywhere their cursor points to, this consumes 150 Reiatsu. Multiple Flash Jump: This skill can be used by every class. Unlocks at level 60. The jumps the same height as Flash Jump but repeats the move again for an even greater height, this consumes 150 Reiatsu per jump. Air Walk: This can be used by every class. unlocks at level 100. The user can on the air freely, this does not drain any Reiatsu and is still active even when the user has no Reiatsu, however, the user cannot charge while in Air Walk.